Oh! My lovely couple!
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Oh! My lovely couple! (¡Oh! ¡Mi adoradable pareja!) Pasan los años desde el final del anime... cuantas personas, situaciones, cosas podrían cambiar en Tomoeda? La pequeña Sakura deja de ser una niña para pasar a ser una adolescente sarcástica y rebelde. Al final del camino todo tiene un porqué. ¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Lime volvió!
1. Un encuentro inesperado

_**Oh! My lovely couple!**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Un encuentro inesperado**_

Cerró las cortinas para que los rayos del sol que penetraban por su ventana no la fastidiaran, era –como bien lo sabía- un intento fallido para volver a conciliar el sueño. No, era inútil. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que lo inevitable estaba a punto de suceder, se anticipó a los hechos y apagó el molesto despertado que en unos cuando segundos iba a empezar con su chirrido comúnmente conocido de las mañanas que tocaba clase.

-"Oh… si… hoy es lunes"

Se desperezó y aun medio soñolienta como un poco de impulso para lograrse incorporar sobre la cama. ¡Dios! Como odiaba los lunes. Realmente los odiaba, pensaba que no había otra cosa más detestable que empezar una nueva semana. –Ok, excepto los lunes con frío- pero se notaba que estaba terminando el crudo invierno para empezar la primavera, y los rayos de sol que en las últimas semanas se habían hecho presentes podrían atestiguar a su favor.

Estuvo dubitativa si volver a recostarse con la clara excusa de "sólo 5 minutos más"… esa idea estuvo durante unos cuantos seguros en su mente hasta que una clara vocecilla se hacía presente en la habitación.

-"¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-"¿eh? Ah.. Kero… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

-"tienes que despertar para ir a clases, ¿lo recuerdas? Es lunes… y ya se hace tarde"

Ok… los cinco minutos que estaba pensando hace unos segundos se echaron completamente a perder.

La adolescente se levantó por completamente maldiciendo por lo bajo al peluche volador y al lunes. Rodo los ojos, definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día –ningún lunes lo era- solo respondió a Kero con un casi insonoro "ya voy"

Sakura Kinomoto, una pequeña y delgada joven de apenas 16 años. Tenía un cabello castaño claro ondulado que le llegaba aproximadamente hasta la cintura, el cual agarro rápidamente en una coleta que acostumbraba a llevar a clases. Sus preciosos ojos verdes como espejos los cuales había heredado de su difunta madre Nadeshiko. Su piel era pálida con pequeños destellos rosáceos que iluminaban su rostro. En resumidas palabras, Sakura era una joven bastante atractiva, había dejado los aires de inocencia de la infancia para convertirse en una joven mujer sarcástica y rebelde.

Si, leyeron bien. Sarcástica y rebelde. Sakura ya no era la misma niña que había capturado las_ Clow Cards. _Había cambiado. Con el tiempo había aprendido que siendo sarcástica con el mundo y menos amable sería mejor. Porque cuando eres amable te tratan y te traicionan de la peor manera que alguien puede hacerlo.

Se terminó de poner el uniforme y con una mueca de mala gana se despidió de Kero, en el fondo sentía aun aprecio por el peluche de color mostaza, el cual ya se había acostumbrado al temperamento voluble de la adolescente intentando comprender que debería ser una etapa que pasaban todos los humanos… pero a decir verdad no lo comprendía del todo.

Sakura era su _Card Master_, su amiga… o lo era… desde que Yue se había ido de Tomoeda –Yukito Tsukishiro como su identidad falsa-, Sakura estaba imposible… y ni que decir de…

Suspiró mirando hacia el jardín viendo como la joven atravesaba el portón –aun podía escuchar las llamadas de Fujitaba Kinomoto a su hija mencionando que no había terminado el desayuno-… era difícil convivir con una adolescente.

Sakura comenzó su camino rumbo a la preparatoria. Se colocó sus audífonos con el volumen más alto que su _Smartphone_ podía soportar. Quería aplacar su mal humor –de casi todos los días- y escapar del mundo aunque sea durante esos 20 minutos de caminata que duraba desde su casa hasta la entrada de la preparatoria.

A lo lejos, una figura alta la observaba con suspicacia. –"_Es ella, no puedo equivocarme_" pensó mientras observaba la menuda figura de Sakura cruzar una avenida. Cogió con más fuerza la mochila que traía consigo y emprendió la marcha hacia la joven quien era ajena a los pensamientos del extraño que se acercaba de maneja sigilosa y sospechosa.

-"genial… llego tarde… ¿Qué puede ser peor?"

Repuso la joven al ver que casi no había estudiantes en la entrada de la preparatoria. Pero como siempre, las cosas siempre pueden ser _peores_.

Sí, mucho peores. No recordaba que la primera clase del día LUNES eran matemáticas. Con lo que le gustaban las matemáticas prefería tirarse desde un puente. Se asomó por la ventanilla del aula de clases. Maldición, era la profesora Takeuchi, la vieja profesora le tenía un hambre porque ya varias veces la había sorprendido intentando copiar de los exámenes y una que otra vez no había presentado los trabajos del semestre.

Después de hacer un recorrido mental de su mala relación con la docente. Decidió esperar afuera a que acabaran las primeras horas de clase. Además que no quería ver la arrugada y sombría expresión de Takeuchi.

Seguidamente oyó un chirrido en la puerta, indicando que la acababan de abrir. "_¿Quién es el idiota?". _

De pronto un joven de su misma edad, de contextura alta y atlética pasaba por su lado, indicando que él era el culpable de que la profesora tuviera sus ojos sobre ella en ese preciso instante. Instante que no duró mucho debido a que los ojos de la profesora se posaron en la nueva persona que ingresaba al salón antes de que pudiera decir algún comentario impropio sobre la joven.

-"¿… y usted es?"-dijo la mujer mayor acomodándose los lentes de montura, mientras que el aludido le entregaba un sobre con un documento en su interior –"oh… ya veo"

Todas las chicas de su sección ahogaron un suspiro cuando el muchacho acomodó su cabello color chocolate dándole un aspecto más rebelde –el cual incomodó a la profesora- y empezó a imponer orden en el salón mirando de reojo al joven con desconfianza.

-"ejem… como estaba diciendo…"

Sakura no prestó atención a los halagos que por lo bajo dirigían las estudiantes al nuevo. Es más, le resultaba claramente familiar. Lo conocía… era… era…

-"el nuevo estudiante de intercambio de China, Li Shaoran"

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Se escuchó por todo el salón y el pasillo el grito ahogado de la ex _Card Captor_. Sus compañeros –y la profesora Takeuchi- le dirigieron una mirada de asombro a la hermosa joven quien apuntaba con un dedo al nuevo integrante de su salón.

"_Tenía que haber un error…. Tenía que haber un error… ese chico… no puede ser Li Shaoran"_ -pensaba Sakura para sí. No le importaba en ese momento que estuviera haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todo su salón, pues acababa de caerse de bruces por la impresión causada

Shaoran se volteó hacia ella con una divertida expresión en el rostro. Indicando claramente que le divertía la situación entre su antigua compañera de clases y él. Pero no se escuchó decir ninguna palabra más a ninguno de los dos, puesto a que Takeuchi acababa de ponerse entre ambos tratando de poner orden en su ya alborotado salón de clases.

-"¡Kinomoto! No crea que me he olvidado de usted… ¡está castigada!"

Ok. Si definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día. Para nada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura podía escuchar los grititos y notar las nubles rosáceas que se comenzaban a formar en el salón de clases. Podría jurar que en cualquier momento le empezaba a dar nauseas todo ese juego romántico de corazoncitos y florecitas flotando alrededor de ella.

Sabía que ese día había empezado con el pie izquierdo y el lunes era maldición… pero tanta… "_bah…"_ dijo para sí misma mirando hacia el lado del salón donde provenían todas esas risitas tontas y halagos hacia el chico de cabello castaño que sonreía coquetamente con un grupo de jovencitas de su misma clase.

-"pero vaya sí que es guapo"-dijo Rika Sasaki, una de las pocas amigas que tenía Sakura –"ha cambiado bastante"-suspiró

-"Vamos, Rika ¿quieres unirse a esa sarta de románticas frustradas?... ¡Ja! Ni loca….."-le respondió de mala manera Sakura.

-"la única romántica frustrada eres tú Sakura"-murmuró Rika ofendida por el sarcasmo de su compañera.

Sakura hizo oídos sordos al comentario por parte de la castaña y salió por la puerta del salón de clases casi a zancadas procurando no disimular su pronunciado mal humor. –"_¡Ja! Tengo cosas más importantes que atender que ver a estúpidas chiquillas alborotarse por un tipo_"-pensó azotando la puerta al salir

Bajó las escaleras con prontitud, dado que la hora del refrigerio estaba por culminar si su memoria no le fallaba, el equipo de básquet estaba entrenando para su siguiente campeonato local. Se tropezó con unos cuantos estudiantes en el pasillo principal que conducía a las canchas deportivas. Dobló por la esquina de los vestidores y ahí estaba: la cancha de basquet.

Unos cuantos estudiantes estaban entretenidos en el juego. Exactamente 10 contrincantes, 5 por cada equipo se debatían por controlar el balón dando poderosos tribleos que retumbaban en el piso como balas. Sin embargo, Sakura sólo logró posar sus ojos sobre uno de los jugadores, él era la única persona que podía hacerle olvidar su malhumor y dejar de ser tan sarcástica de vez en cuando.

Su sedoso cabello azulado con claros reflejos se mecía por el frenesí de la corrida. Sus ojos del mismo color azul oscuro los cuales eran capaces de robarle una pequeña sonrisa escondida de su rostro. La joven castaña se apoyó sobre la maya que rodeaba la cancha impidiendo que la pelota saliera de la misma. Rika se equivocaba, ella no era una romántica frustrada, ella era una verdadera romántica. Porque en su interior realmente creía que había un príncipe azul para ella. Que solo tuviera ojos para ella y al diablo con el mundo entero.

Ella estaba segura que era una princesa. Y lo más importante era la princesa de Eriol Hirahizawa. Su amigo de la infancia, de nacionalidad inglesa. Con quien se había cruzado en la primaria con la cruda labor de probarla para saber si era digna de ser _Card Master._ Sakura sabía que el chico inglés era la reencarnación de Lead Clow, el creador de Keroberus y Yue, sus guardianes.

Habían pasado los años, el carácter de Eriol no había variado en lo más mínimo, aparte de ser el mejor estudiante de su grado. Poseía una fama de ser un don juan empedernido. Mejor amigo de Sakura, con quien compartía bromas, había dejado de lugar la magia, salvo en algunas ocasiones para hacer alguna broma inofensiva a sus compañeros de clases, Sakura lo admiraba y lo alababa cuando Eriol hacía alguna diablura.

Sin querer, ella había comenzado a enamorarse del ojiazul sin darse cuenta. Bueno, se dio cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde.

Varias veces había intentado salir con Eriol, cuando lo conseguía había tal camarería entre ellos que no se había atrevido a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque aunque le cueste reconocerlo, Eriol la veía a ella como la niña que atrapó alguna vez las _Clow Cards_, que ahora eran _Sakura Cards._ Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro evitando esos pensamientos que eran una daga para su corazón. Seguidamente apoyo su cabeza, pronto una mano amiga se posó sobre su hombro, ella se giró rápidamente hacia el aludido, encontrándose con el rostro de su "mejor amigo".

-"Hola Sakura"

-"Ho… hola Eriol"-dijo ella sorprendida. De nuevo, Hirahizawa se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes de notarlo tan cerca. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, sobre él que no había reparado con su presencia

Eriol sonrió –"gracias por venir a verme, pero el descanso acaba de terminar… ¿no tendrás problemas con tu siguiente clase?"- consultó haciendo una graciosa mueca provocando una parálisis interna en la ex _Card Captor_.

-"….eh….. no…. Realmente no estoy interesada en la clase de japonés ni en volver al aula… además el profesor Yonamine se duerme en clases, puedo entrar cuando yo quiera"-dijo rápidamente sonrojándose ligeramente por la presencia del muchacho

-"oh, bueno… no quiero que seas castigada por mi culpa…"-repuso él afable jugando con el cabello de la castaña. Cada vez que hacia eso sentía una ligera carga de adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

-"¿cu… cuando es el juego?"-dijo ella sin respirar

-"El miércoles. Por eso tenemos permiso de practicar lo que resta del día. ¿Irás a verme?"-comentó con un ligero coqueteo en su mirada

-"¡Por supuesto!"

-"que bien"-dijo apartándose de ella dado que sus compañeros de juego reclamaban ya su presencia en la cancha –"será mejor que vayas a clase… me dijeron que la profesora Takeuchi te había puesto un castigo por llegar tarde hoy. No quiero que tengas otro castigo por llegar tarde del descanso"

-"se ven que los rumores llegan rápido"-rio ella de mala manera haciendo un mohín de disgusto rodando los ojos –"como si no fuera suficiente con…"

No siguió dado que el aludido acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-"nos vemos"-se despidió dejándola atrás con una mirada embobada en sus bonitos ojos verdes –"no te metas en problemas"

_-"no más que tú"-_pensó Sakura tocándose el lado de la mejilla donde Eriol había estampado sus labios hacía unos segundos. Por primera vez en el día sentía que la suerte le sonreía. Desgraciadamente, esas situaciones eran las que la confundía con que Hirahizawa tenía sentimientos amorosos por ella.

Se dio media vuelta emprendiendo el camino hacia su salón de clase, olvidándose de sus problemas, entre ellos el regreso de Shaoran Li.

Suspiró. Sabia que su vida no había sido perfecta en los últimos años, pero realmente al parecer el karma existía. Sakura empezaba a creer que era probable que en su vida pasada hubiera hecho algo relativamente malo para que él estuviera en el mismo salón que ella. Cerró los puños, como lo detestaba. Su ira había crecido durante tanto tiempo, al punto de odiar al chino con todo su ser. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado. Ya no dolía… ¿verdad?

Decidida a no gastar más sus pensamientos en el alumno de trasferencia. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta del salón, el profesor Yonamine le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad mientras murmuraba en voz baja –"10 minutos tarde, Kinomoto", siguió escribiendo un complejo kanji en la pizarra. Y la clase volvía a su orden lugar.

Alcanzó su pupitre de mala gana. Sus traviesos ojos rodearon el salón, pero no había rastro del chico chocolate… esperen… ¿Por qué lo buscaba? Bah, patrañas… estaba segura que Shaoran Li en Japón, solo le traería problemas.

Pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

-"buenas tardes profesor"

Una voz masculina se escuchó desde la puerta. Un grupo de chicas que se sentaban cerca ahogaron un suspiro. El profesor Yonamine escrutó al muchacho indicándole una mirada si tenía alguna excusa para llegar tarde a su clase, notó que era la primera vez que lo veía.

-"¿pertenece a esta clase, jovencito?"-inquirió el profesor por primera vez dejando la tiza en el barandal de la pizarra

-"si, soy Li Shaoran, alumno de intercambio de China, fui a hablar con el director sobre mi estadía en Japón"-menciono Shaoran –"me dijo que me escogiera un pupitre, en la mañana estuve en un pupitre provisional hasta que trajeran el mío"

-"oh… entiendo, si justo trajeron uno durante el descanso"-dijo el regordete profesor chascando sus dedos como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento más grande del universo. –"¿ya hizo su presentación con la clase?"-repuso mirando al muchacho una vez más

-"si, con la profesora Takeuchi"

-"muy bien, muy bien"-dijo Yonamine –"entonces…"-revisó con sus ojos mirando hacia el salón encontrando el pupitre del que habían estado hablando, éste estaba en la parte trasera del aula justo al lado de….

Sakura quien no había prestado atención a ninguna palabra de la conversación entre el profesor y Shaoran, notó que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella… ¿Por qué la miraban? ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

-"al lado de Kinomoto"-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"-dijo sin creerlo Sakura, prestando atención al pupitre –recién había notado su presencia- "_pero… pero si en la mañana se había sentado al lado OPUESTO del salón_"-pensó deseando que se hubiera quedado ahí por el resto de la eternidad, bueno o por lo menos por el resto del año escolar.

-"buenas tardes"-saludó amablemente Shaoran con una seductora sonrisa que hizo que Rika –quien se sentaba delante de Sakura- suspirara. Sakura rodó los ojos fingiendo mirar hacia la ventana apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

Refunfuño. Su malhumor había vuelto, ni si quiera pudo hacer ningún comentario –sarcástico- a su nuevo compañero de pupitre.

-"soy Shaoran Li"-continúo intentando entablar conversación con la castaña

-"si, ya lo sé. Li"-sentenció –"créeme que escuche muy bien tu nombre hoy en la mañana cuando te presentaste con la profesora Takeuchi"-dijo Sakura tratando de ser hiriente –_"como si pudiera olvidarlo"_-pensó y una ligera tristeza se apoderó de ella

-"es bueno verte… Sakura"

-"no te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre"-repuso ella cruzándose de brazos y la tristeza seguía presente

-"entonces, perdón, Kinomoto"-dijo Shaoran en un último intento de ser amable –"ah… si de nada…"-murmuró

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par _–"¿de nada? ¿por qué?"-_pensó mientras sus espesas pestañas parpadeaban

-"porque gracias a mí pudiste ingresar a clase esta mañana"-adivinó sus pensamientos Shaoran mientras sacaba la lengua de manera coqueta –"si es que no hubiera abierto la puerta, la profesora no hubiera notado tu presencia y no habrías ingresado a clase"-rió por lo bajo.

-"¡¿estas demente?! ¡Por tu culpa estoy castigada!"

-"¡KINOMOTOOOOOOO!"

Todo el salón volteó a ver al profesor Yonamine, el enanito profesor estaba hecho una bola de fuego. Sus manos apretaban la inocente tiza que estalló en sus manos, se había estado ganando –bueno también la clase entera- con la discusión que habían tenido entre dientes los dos adolescentes.

Sakura nunca había tenido miedo al profesor de japonés. Pero esta vez si había estado sudando en frío. _Había despertado al volcán dormido_. Se dijo mentalmente. Dos castigos en un día… ¿habría roto un record?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Abrió la puerta de su sala de baño. Estaba realmente cansado. Había sido un día agotador. A medida que avanzaban los días el entrenamiento se volvía cada vez más pesado.

Él y su equipo habían logrado superar a todos los equipos de basquetbol de la ciudad, únicamente quedaba el equipo de la escuela de la región de Kanto. Dentro de dos días se debatían entre el primer y segundo lugar de todo Japón.

Cualquier en su lugar estaría nervioso. Pero Eriol Hirahizawa era diferente. Con sus 17 años de edad recién cumplidos, capitán del mencionado equipo, uno de los estudiantes más ricos y guapos del instituto. Por nada era muy bien conocido por ser un completo conquistador en la preparatoria durante la escuela secundaria había salido con un buen grupo de señoritas, sin llegar nunca a nada serio y mucho menos a ningún tipo de compromiso amoroso. Muchos de sus compañeros los relacionaban con su amiga Sakura Kinomoto, pero nadie podía asegurarlo.

Hijo del actual embajador de Japón en Inglaterra y su madre era una dama de la aristocracia inglesa de ella heredó los grandes ojos azules casi ocultos bajo una finísima montura de cristales. Con una personalidad burlesca y despreocupada, pero muy buen estudiante, ocupaba siempre el primer lugar en el conteo general. Había participado en innumerables concursos de ciencias y artes.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera para tomar un buen baño caliente. Sacudió su cabello pensando en el mail que había recibido unos días antes. No estaba preocupado por el partido del miércoles. Eriol estaba preocupado por otro tema que invadía casi el 90% de sus actividades normales.

Sus compañeros no habían podido decirle lo distraído que había estado en los entrenamientos los últimos días. Pero él lo sabía lo podía leer en sus rostros. Se sentía mal por ello. Desde muy pequeño había aprendido a que tus pensamientos no deberían dominar los movimientos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado.

Terminó su baño, enrollándose la toalla en la cintura dejando ver su cuerpo varonil atlético bastante cuidado, cogió otra toalla y se la puso sobre los hombros tratando de secarse el cabello.

De pronto miró el reloj, marcaban las 7:45pm. Era tarde, sonrió para sí. Sakura no tardaría en llamarlo como todas las noches, le comentaba su día, los castigos que los profesores le habían podido poner, tramaban uno que otro plan ficticio de venganza, reían un rato, algunas discusiones con su padre, entre otros temas.

Eriol era astuto, bien sabía sobre los sentimientos de su mejor amiga hacia él y sus claras intenciones. Miró hacia el techo de su habitación tratando de encontrar respuestas y las palabras que algún día tal vez no muy lejano tendría que confesarle. Exacto, no muy lejano. Estaba seguro que muy pronto ese día llegaría.

La joven Kinomoto siempre había sido su amiga, nunca había tenido el valor para poder decirle la verdad porque sabía que esa verdad le haría daño. Mucho menos después de que…

Sonó el teléfono. Justamente terminaba de cambiarse el elegante pijama de seda con rayas celestes que Sakura le había regalado la navidad pasada.

Eriol prefirió no pensar y contestarle a Sakura, quien se enojaba si él no le contestaba rápido la llamada.

La joven se dejó caer sobre su mullido colchón con el teléfono en la mano, se podía escuchar a otro lado de la línea el incesante timbrado _–"¿habrá llegado a su casa? ¿Qué estará haciendo?"-_miró el reloj con impaciencia. Eriol sabía que ella lo llamaba religiosamente a las 8 de la noche después de cenar, por supuesto también sabia lo impaciente que podía ponerse si es que no recibía una rápida respuesta por parte de su amigo inglés.

-"¿Aló? Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?"-se escuchó por fin al otro lado de la línea la voz varonil de Eriol Hirahizawa –"disculpa, estaba terminando de darme un baño"

Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente al _imaginar_ la situación del inglés minutos antes. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro disipando sus fantasías.

-"ah… si… ¡Hola Eriol! Bien… gracias"-dijo ella aun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –"bueno, no tanto…"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?"-interrogó él –"¿…te castigaron de nuevo?"-pregunto divertido –"espero no tener nada que ver en eso"

-"¡Oh no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo crees?"-dijo ella rápidamente moviendo la mano de un lado a otro –"el que tiene la culpa es otro…"

Eriol se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario de Sakura, sin embargo no dijo nada. La aludida no se había dado cuenta de su pequeño comentario.

-"me pusieron DOS CASTIGOS, ¿lo puedes creer?"-casi gritó haciendo graciosas muecas con sus manos –"¡Takeuchi y ese regordete de Yonamine! ¡Yonamine!"

El joven Hirahizawa rió –"Sakura fue tu culpa en llegar tarde… creo que es por las matemáticas ¿no?"-inquirió aún más divertido –"y lo del profesor Yonamine no debiste hablar en clase tan alto, tu sabes que está casi sordo… eso quiere decir que gritaste"-dedujo

-"no fue mi culpa"-protesto haciendo un puchero, el cual Eriol imaginó a través del teléfono y esbozo una sonrisa

-"¿Qué harás como castigo?"

-"tengo dos semanas extras de limpiar el salón antes de clases por cortesía de ambos"-dijo resignadamente –"empiezo mañana…. Es decir no podré dormir más"-suspiró alargando la última frase

-"creo que tengo una solución que puede agradarte"-dijo el inglés mientras que encendía su _laptop _y se recostaba en un mueble contiguo a su cama

-"¿a qué te refieres?"-preguntó Kinomoto con curiosidad

-"¿Qué te parece que para que tu caminata al colegio no sea tan tediosa te acompaño estas dos semanas a la preparatoria?"-sugirió. En esos momentos el corazón de la joven empezaba a dar brinquitos de satisfacción. –"hace tiempo que no llegamos juntos a la escuela"

Iría a la preparatoria acompañada de Eriol… como en la escuela secundaria. Hacía tiempo que no caminaban juntos, pues cuando empezó la preparatoria clasificaron los salones de acuerdo a sus notas en la secundaria y en el examen de ingreso. Digamos que no le fue muy bien, y a Eriol lo colocaron en un salón diferente al de ella. Se sintió desolada… pero a menos podría ver a Eriol en los descansos o en las prácticas de básquet del equipo.

-"¡Me parece una estupenda idea!"-gritó de felicidad –"¿a qué hora llegas mañana? ¿Te parece a las 6:30am?"

-"Ok, perfecto a esa hora estoy en tu puerta"-dijo tecleando en su_ laptop_ concentrado en el texto que escribía –"no me hagas esperar… sabes que me pongo especial cuando espero"-rió levemente escuchando por el auricular como Sakura diciendo que estaría completamente lista a las 6:30am.

-"Gracias, Eriol"

-"No te preocupes, buenas noches. Saludos a Keroberus y a tu papa"

-"Sí, claro. Papá se alegrara de verte, Kero también te envía sus saludos"-dijo ella completamente feliz –"hasta mañana, buenas noches"

-"buenas noches, Sakura"

Eriol cortó la llamada, dejó el _Iphone_ a un lado mientras que la imagen de la ex _Card Captor_ desaparecía de su pantalla y se nublaba. Pasó unos segundo y el joven colocó el botón "enviar" al finalizar el _email_ que estaba escribiendo. Arrastró los dedos a través de su azulado cabello dando un pequeño suspiro mirando hacia su ventana. La habitación estaba en penumbras, la única luz que había era la que expelía su computadora portátil. En la que había un único _email _abierto con una única frase

"_Regreso a Japón"_

La joven Sakura daba brincos en su habitación. De un momento a otro, su suerte había cambiado. Genial. Si, mañana iba a ser un gran día. Estaba segura.

Kero se acercó volando hacia ella –"¿Cómo está la reencarnación de Clow?"

A pesar de los años, Kero seguía llamando de esa manera a Eriol. El pequeño peluche sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Sakura hacia la reencarnación de su antiguo amo y su creador. Suspiró. La muchacha estaba en otro planeta.

-"¿Sakurita?"

-"ah…. Si, Kero"-dijo ella prestándole atención por un mínimo segundo –"te envía saludos…. Y mañana…"

-"¿mañana?"

-"mañana vendrá por mí e iremos juntos a la preparatoria. Mi vida es perfecta"

-"eso no dijiste cuando llegaste a casa"-suspiró el peluche con una pequeña gotita sobre su cabeza recordando que hacia menos de una hora la adolescente había llegado azotando con mucha fuerza la puerta principal advirtiendo su presencia a un afable Fujitaka Kinomoto quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Nuevamente, Sakura no le prestaba atención.

-"¡Bueno! ¡Me iré a bañar! ¡Buenas noches Kero!"

El guardián del sol miró hacia su _Card Master_ desaparecer por el pasillo aun dando pequeños brincos de felicidad. Volvió a suspirar, a veces pensaba que solamente a veces… -"_ella te extraña_"-pensó encendiendo la televisión para ver un programa cómico.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!"

La joven soplaba todas las trece velitas de su torta de cumpleaños con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No había maldad en sus expresiones. Era una niña completamente feliz. Fujitaka tomo la fotografía para enmarcarla como un bello recuerdo tal como tenía las fotos de su difunta esposa Nadeshiko.

En la foto aparecían los integrantes de su familia… su familia: Sakura en el centro. Touya Kinomoto, el hijo mayor fastidiando a su hermana menor a su derecha, al parecer sostenía un peluche amarillo con alas y al otro costado de Sakura, el mejor amigo de Touya, Yukito Tsukishiro.

Esa era la última fotografía que tenía con Yukito Tsukishiro.

Antes de que la abandonara.

Antes de que se fuera tan lejos.

Aun recordaba esa tarde de verano. Hacía calor, estaba terminando el verano.

Sakura corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la parada de autobús, nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida –bueno si, una vez- no quería… no quería que se fuera.

-"¿estas segura que llegaremos?"-preguntó Kero desde su bolso –"Corre, Sakurita…"

Jadeó apoyándose en la puerta de la entrada del terminal de buses de Tomoeda. –"Salida 23… Salida 23"-murmuro caminando a paso apresurado mirando todas las salidas de buses hasta que finalmente pudo divisar las que empezaban con veinte.

Apresuró su camino y lo vio. –"¡Yukitoooo!"-gritó provocando que todos los pasajeros que estaban a punto de embarcar la miraran. No le importó, trotó mientras que el joven se volteaba a mirarla con sorpresa.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?"-dijo el aludido saliendo de la fila

-"¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!"-gritó la adolescente –"estudia aquí astronomía, pero no me dejes"

El joven hombre sonrió arrodillándose hasta estar a la altura de la niña. Sakura luchaba por limpiarse las lágrimas que inconteniblemente caían espesamente por sus mejillas

-"¿más tranquila?"-repuso tras unos segundos mirándola con la misma amabilidad y cariño de siempre –"¿Por qué no estás en el colegio? Tienes clase"

-"¡No me importan las clases! ¡Me importa estar aquí! ¡Aquí contigo!"

-"Perdón. No quería despedirme de ti… no podía…"-se disculpó alzando la mirada encontrando un reloj indicando que faltaban unos escasos minutos para que partiera su bus que lo llevaría directo al aeropuerto Narita.

Sakura aun hipaba gracias al llanto de hacía unos segundos. Yukito alzó unos cuantos mechones de cabello colocándolos atrás de la oreja de Sakura para apreciar más el rostro sonrojado y lloroso de la niña.

-"siempre estaré contigo, Sakura. Yue y yo, siempre estaremos contigo. No lo olvides"-dijo él con una mirada triste en sus pupilas doradas –"está preocupado por ti. Yo también lo estoy"

-"Yukito… yo…"

-"eres nuestra ama. Pero realmente, quiero cumplir mi sueño. Es un sueño que lo he tenido siempre"-cerró los ojos –"lo siento, debí consultarte antes de todo"

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Kero observaba la escena con atención. Pasaron unos segundos más. La niña había dejado de llorar.

-"…entonces vé y cumple tu sueño, Yukito… Yue"-dijo alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa –"Confío en ustedes… vas a perder tu autobús… yo estaré bien"-repuso limpiándose las lágrimas con su brazo –"los quiero y quiero lo mejor para ustedes. Me gustaría que lo cumplieras y cuando lo cumplas vuelvas conmigo"

Yukito sonrió, viendo la nobleza del alma de su dueña –"Gracias, Sakura. Eres mi mejor amiga"-dijo dándole un cálido beso en la frente –"Protégela"-dictamino Yue a través de Yukito mirando hacia Kero que estaba en la mochila de Sakura

-"por supuesto"-respondió Kero con la mirada hacia ambos –"buen viaje, conejo de la nieve, Yue"

-"llámame cuando llegues a Canadá"-dijo Sakura mientras que Yukito cogía su equipaje de mano y se levantaba

-"por supuesto, Sakura"-dijo él con una cálida sonrisa

-"…¿vendrás en vacaciones? ¿en navidad?"-dijo caminando al lado del hombre antes de que pudiera cruzar el detector de metales

-"Eso espero"-sonrió colocando su maletín en el equipaje de mano

-"¿no te olvidarás de mí?"

-"Nunca"-dijo él acariciando su cabello hasta desordenarlo –"Nos vemos, Sakura. Estudia mucho y portarte bien"

-"¡Claro!"-exclamó la niña con energía –"¡Adiós, Yukito! ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Vuelve pronto!"

Agitó sus brazos con mucha fuerza, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, sentía que su corazón se hacía cada vez más chiquito. Era la segunda vez que sucedía. Cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y observar al joven quien era el último en abordar el bus. Se pegó al cristal viendo como el vehículo se alejaba y se integraba a la carretera. Pudo notar que el joven Tsukishiro se despedía de ella a través del cristal con un movimiento ligero de su mano derecha.

Perdió de vista el autobús. Perdió de vista a Yukito. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

Pero en ese momento, Sakura no lo sabía. Un pitillo proveniente de su bolsillo derecho de su vestido la saco de su pequeño trance. Era un teléfono rosado con alitas. Vio el número de quien llamaba y contestó.

-"¡Yukito!"

Sakura se despertó con el cabello revuelto se giró y miró hacia su mesa de noche. Su reloj marcaba las 4:06am. Se limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos, sus espesas pestañas le pesaban. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, procurando no haber despertado a Kero o a su padre.

Bajó las escaleras, cogiendo un vaso se sirvió un poco de agua. Estaba sedienta. Se acercó a la ventana de su sala. Aún estaba oscuro y sentía un poco de frio. Miró hacia la calle, la noche estaba estrellada… y había una clara luna sobre ella.

Una clara y bella luna estaba alumbrando el prado. Se podía ver el brillo sobre el césped muy bien cuidado. se podía ver todas las constelaciones de estrellas. Era simplemente precioso.

Sonrió.

Y volvió a sonreír.

Yukito se quedó mirando la lápida con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro como ya era acostumbrado. Era una noche hermosa sin duda. El reflejo de la luna hacía que la presencia de Yue se notara más claramente. Cerró los ojos quitándose los anteojos para dar un profundo respiro levantando la cabeza. El viendo agitaba su cabello.

Pero solamente, había un nombre en sus mentes.

Ese nombre era…

-"Sakura"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ¡Lime volvioooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Si, mis queridos amigos, Lime está de vuelta con un nuevo fanfic…! Y nada más y nada menos que con uno de CCS. _Lime is Back to Basics_… jajaja no escribo desde el año 2008 O.o! Mi musa artística se fue de licencia / vacaciones todo junto…! Si a alguien le interesa leer mis antiguos _fanfics_ están en mi _profile_. Bueno, tenía esta idea de volver a escribir rondando desde hacía unos meses… me alegra volver, realmente sí.

Hablemos del _fanfic_…. Más de uno está… ¿desconcertado? ¿intrigado? ¿mareado? ¿todo junto? ¿Me parece o faltan personajes? Pues si… y lo veremos más adelante. Yo pensaba hacer inicialmente un _one shot _como había prometido en mi_ profile_, pero mi mentecilla empezó a armar más encrucijadas y enmarañar más las cosas… que bueno…. Será con capítulos. Prometo no demorarme ¡en serio lo prometo! Necesito saber que opinan del _fanfic_… espero que me dejen muchos _reviews_ :3. Por si acaso no es un universo alterno como pueden ver… según yo todo transcurre 6 años después del final del anime… estaba dudando si hacer universo alterno… pero al final me gusto más pegarme a la historia y roles original.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme y darme una nueva oportunidad como escritora.

Cuídense mucho, un beso, nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.


	2. Intrigas

_**Oh! My lovely couple!**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Intrigas**_

Miró su reloj de pulsera, donde se notaba claramente la palabra _ROLEX_ inscrita en la pantallita de cristal. Las finas manecillas marcaban las 6:29.a.m. Eriol alzo una mano despidiéndose de la limosina que estaba aparcada en la puerta indicándole al conductor que a partir de ese punto él se encargaría de llegar a la escuela.

Con su dedo índice estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre de la residencia de los Kinomoto. Pero clara fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la puerta se abría sola.

-"¡Buenos días, Eriol!"-Saludo exultante Sakura

Eriol sonrió complacido con la puntualidad de la castaña –"así que mi advertencia funciono"

-"¿eh?"

-"al decirte que me ponía especial si es que esperaba"

Sakura rió. Cerrando la puerta principal de su casa. Esta mañana estaba distinta. Llevaba el cabello suelto el cual se empezaban a formar lindas ondas quienes adornaban su agraciado rostro.

-"¿nos vamos?"-preguntó el inglés extendiéndole su brazo

-"¡Claro!"

La joven recordó lo que había pasado una hora antes. Milagrosamente ya estaba despierta desde las 5:30am. Todo rastro de sueño desapareció de su rostro, despertando a Kero con la bulla producida por sus pasos en toda la habitación.

-"Sakura, son las 5:34am… ¿Qué sucede?"-renegó el peluche mirando el enorme reloj de pared que había en la habitación de la ex _Card Captor_.

-"hoy Eriol vendrá por mí… tengo que estar lista"

-"pero no puedes dormir un poco más…"

-"si quieres puedes dormir… nadie te obliga a que estés despierto conmigo"-respondió con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. Kero ya acostumbrado a los comentarios de ese tipo por parte de Sakura observó en silencio como la adolescente partía casi a toda carrera al cuarto de baño

Pasaron unos 20 minutos –los cuales el guardián del sol aprovechó en volver a dormir- mientras que sentía la presencia de Sakura de nuevo en el cuarto, esta vez con una toalla envolviendo su menudo cuerpo. Se desperezó incorporándose lentamente aun soñoliento, bostezó alzando sus bracitos.

-"¿Dónde están?"-preguntó Sakura revolviendo de su escritorio una cajita que parecía un joyero

-"¿Qué buscas?"-inquirió el peluche volando hacia ella

-"Estoy buscando… oh… Aquí están, sabía que los tenía por ahí"-dijo cogiendo unos listillos para el cabello –"hace años que no los uso"-sonrió –"bien… ahora el almuerzo"

-"¿almuerzo?... ¿no querrás decir desayuno?"

Sakura ni caso le hizo bajó a toda carrera hacia la cocina.

-"hoy le prepararé un rico almuerzo a Eriol a modo de agradecimiento"-le dijo una vez que sintió que la presencia del guardián entraba a la cocina

-"te veo emocionada"-dijo dando otro bostezo

-"¡por supuesto!"-dijo Sakura –"ya está llegando el día"

-"¿día?"

-"el día que me declararé a Eriol"-repuso ella ligeramente sonrojada –"está decidido… esta semana… se lo diré"-siguió, pero Kero pudo notar una ligera nostalgia en su semblante que no pasó desapercibida para él.

Conocía muy bien a Sakura durante tanto tiempo. Había visto muchas cosas y había pasado muchos momentos con ella, en las buenas y en las malas. Había determinación en su mirada, sabía que ahora si iba en serio, pero también sabía que había un trasfondo en la decisión de su _Card Master._

Quería saber cuál era…

-"están listos"-dijo con emoción acomodando la última pieza de _tamagoyaki_ en ambos estuches. No por algo era alabada por Kero de haber heredado la habilidad en la cocina de su padre. Las dos cajas de almuerzos estaban impecablemente adornadas.

Miró la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para que llegara el chico inglés. Se quitó el delantal y saco algo de yogurt y cereales como desayuno, ya no le alcanzaba el tiempo para comer algo más. Le alcanzó yogurt a Kero quien la miraba cada vez más intrigado.

Sabía que algo pasaba -algo que Sakura no le había contado- estaba pensando en acompañarla a la preparatoria, pero descarto la idea ya que la reencarnación de Clow se percataría. Así que lo tendría que dejar para otro día. Pero lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

Se escucharon las habituales pisadas de Fujitaka Kinomoto como todas las mañanas se levantaba para preparar el desayuno. Kero se apresuró a tomar el yogurt y se escondió para no ser visto por el padre de Sakura.

-"¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, hija!"-saludo Fujitaka algo sorprendido. No esperaba encontrarse con alguien en la cocina tan temprano y mucho menos su hija menor. –"que sorpresa tenerte aquí… sales temprano"

-"hola papá"-respondió ella al saludo –"si, hoy tengo limpieza del aula"

-"oh ya veo"-dijo el hombre. Pero sabía que ni aun así Sakura se levantaba temprano para ir a la preparatoria, siempre salía con las justas –"¿ya desayunaste?"

-"si, justo acabo de terminar"

Fujitaka se percató de las dos fiambreras sobre la mesa –"irás a almorzar con alguien"-dijo divertido señalando los dos estuches –"hace tiempo que no te veía prepararte almuerzo"

-"ah… ¿estos?"-dijo Sakura ligeramente sonrojada –"eh… si, Eriol vendrá a recogerme… así que le preparé el almuerzo como agradecimiento, además mañana tiene partido"

-"Que bueno. Salúdalo de mi parte…"

No pudo continuar ya que justo en ese momento, se escuchó como un auto se estacionaba en frente de la casa de los Kinomoto. Escuchaba decir a Sakura –"¡Es Eriol!" guardando atropelladamente ambas cajas de almuerzo echándolas en su mochila.

-"hasta luego, papá. Ten un bonito día"

-"Igualmente, hija. Ve con cuidado"-respondió colocándose el delantal haciendo una reverencia a la fotografía de su difunta esposa Nadeshiko _–"yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz y tú lo sabes"-_pensó mirando la foto _–_"pero después de lo de Touya, no sé si pueda hacerlo. Nos haces mucha falta Nadeshiko"-dijo tristemente escuchando como Sakura cerraba la puerta

Kero se había quedado escondido tras una cortina mirando como ambos adolescentes se perdían en la calle iniciando una conversación.

Estaba preocupado. Esperaba que la reencarnación de Clow ya se hubiera percatado de ello o si no que lo hiciera.

-"así que el gran partido es mañana"-dijo ella caminando al ritmo del inglés –"sabes… la semana pasada estuvimos practicando con las porristas las nuevas piruetas para animarlos mañana"

-"¿en serio? Estaré ansioso por verlas, Sakura"

Sakura se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro hacia un lado con el fin de buscar en su bolsa los dos almuerzos.

-"toma"-dijo extendiéndole el recipiente –"lo hice para ti, espero que te guste"

A Eriol lo tomo por sorpresa –"gracias, Sakura. No lo esperaba. Seguro esta delicioso"

No pudo decir nada más dado que ya estaban llegando a la puerta de la preparatoria.

-"¿tienes entrenamiento temprano?"-preguntó Sakura con la esperanza de hablar un poco más con Eriol

-"no, puedo acompañarte a tu salón si quieres…"

-"¡Gracias!"-sonrió emocionada subiendo la escalera aun del brazo de Eriol –"sabes, si tienes tiempo me gustaría que almorz…"

Abrió la puerta del salón de clases. Sus pupilas se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con otras dentro del mismo salón.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Empezó su rutina de siempre. Se levantó diez minutos más temprano, tenía que acostumbrarse al horario. Aún tenía sueño y no había descansado lo suficiente después del vuelo de Hong Kong hacia Tokio.

Hizo sus ejercicios matutinos para luego salir a correr, hacía frio. El día de ayer había sido bastante interesante, encendió el reproductor de música de su _BlackBerry_ para empezar a correr y con ello reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

Había recibido innumerables llamadas de su madre y sus hermanas, no las contestó. Únicamente había enviado un fax a su casa diciendo que había llegado a Japón y que estaba decidido a quedarse por tiempo _indefinido_. Situación que no fue del gran agrado de Ieran Li. Pero eso a Shaoran poco le importaba.

Recordaba como el día de ayer había ido a la casa de los Kinomoto muy temprano. No sabía si ella seguía viviendo ahí, pero tenía que ser paciente. Luego la vio, sin dudarlo habían pasado los años desde la última vez que se vieron en el aeropuerto.

Un sentimiento revivió dentro de él. La hermosa muchacha se alejaba a paso rápido y seguro, observó como su padre la llamaba diciéndole que no había terminado de desayunar. Era raro, la Sakura que conocía no salía sin despedirse de su padre… decidió seguirla hasta que la vio llegar al instituto, tarde como de costumbre, bueno se supone que algunas costumbres no se llegan a perder.

Dado que tuvo que mostrar al ingresar la carta del director aclarando que era alumno de intercambio proveniente de China, la perdió de vista. Sin embargo, subiendo casi a zancadas la encontró afuera del salón que le habían indicado donde se encontraba la profesora Takeuchi. Alzo una ceja, al observar su expresión dubitativa, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no se había percatado de su presencia. Avanzó con paso firme abriendo la puerta del salón.

Entregó la carta que había mostrado al ingresar a la profesora que lo miró de la cabeza a los pies –sintiéndose notablemente incomodo- se giró hacia el salón mirando de reojo a la persona que había dejado en la puerta

-"el nuevo estudiante de intercambio de China, Li Shaoran"

Escuchó decir a la docente, después un hondo grito proveniente de la persona de la puerta, se giró totalmente y sonrió complacido y divertido al darse cuenta de que la aludida acababa de reconocerlo. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse cuando noto como Takeuchi se adelantaba interponiéndose entre ambos llamando la atención a Sakura.

Ok, sabía que las cosas no habían pasado según lo que EL había planeado.

Seguidamente, la profesora lo colocó en la carpeta de un alumno que no asistió que quedaba al extremo opuesto de donde se sentaba Kinomoto aduciendo que durante el descanso vaya a hablar con el director para que le dispusiera de un nuevo pupitre.

Así fue, no prestó atención al resto de la clase. En su mente se preguntaba que concepto tendría Sakura de él, al parecer no muy bueno… según lo que había pasado minutos antes. Giró su cabeza mirando hacia los estudiantes, no reconocía a casi ninguno, salvo a una chica castaña que se sentaba delante de Sakura, Rika Sasaki, recordó.

Durante el receso, las estudiantes que estaban más cerca de él lo rodearon sin previo aviso, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de ir a hablar ni con Sakura y mucho menos con el director. Aprovecho el sonido de la campanada para "escapar" de las preguntas que le lanzaban sus compañeras y fue corriendo a la oficina del director para terminar de presentar sus papeles.

Al regresar, unos quince minutos tardes ingresó al salón, ahora se encontraba con un profesor regordete que al parecer lo único que hacía por la vida era escribir kanjis complejos de los cuales él no tenía ni idea de su significado.

Saludó, y sintió nuevamente que era claramente examinado por el profesor de japonés -"¿pertenece a esta clase, jovencito?"

Shaoran respondió que era el nuevo estudiante de intercambio de China y que había ido a hablar con el director mencionando sobre su nuevo pupitre.

-"al lado de Kinomoto"-lo escuchó decir al profesor

El chino sonrió al mirar hacia la aludida Sakura, quien por su expresión no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando… tampoco le gustaba la idea.

Intentó entablar una conversación a modo de saludo, la cual ella esquivó olímpicamente… él solo trataba de ser amable, pero había fallado drásticamente.

Con esto quedaba comprobado que Sakura no esperaba su visita y MUCHO MENOS su compañía.

Jadeó debido a la corrida, miró su caro reloj de pulsera, eran casi las 6:30am, si no se daba prisa iba a llegar tarde a clase, enrumbó su corrida hacia el lujoso complejo habitacional donde viviría indefinidamente.

Sakura abrió la puerta y no pudo terminar la frase que estaba diciendo, pues se encontró con un par de pupilas ámbar que la miraban con avidez.

_-"Shaoran"-_pensó sin querer palideciendo de repente mientras que miraba hacia la persona que venía acompañándola

-"buenos días"-saludó Li mirando a ambos jóvenes cogiendo una escoba de las dos que habían en el salón –"llegas tarde, Kinomoto"

-"tanto tiempo, Li"-saludó Eriol mostrándose divertido –"¿desde hace cuánto tiempo que estas aquí?"-inquirió poniendo toda su atención en el muchacho

-"desde ayer Hirahizawa, pensé que a estas alturas tendrías noticias mías"-repuso mirando hacia Sakura quien desenrollaba su brazo de el de Eriol.

-"No. No tenía ni idea"-contesto sin prestar atención a la mirada de Shaoran hacia Sakura –"es una agradable sorpresa"

-"¿ah sí? Creo que no todos comparten tu misma opinión"-dijo sarcástico.

Sakura avanzó y se volteó hacia Eriol con una sonrisa –"Gracias por acompañarme, Eriol. Yo me ocupo desde aquí"-dijo con una reverencia

-"¿estas segura?"

-"si, todo está bien"-respondió –"Espero que nos veamos para el almuerzo"-concluyó

Eriol solo asintió, despidiéndose con un gesto de ambos jóvenes.

Sakura esperó que los pasos del inglés desaparecieran por el pasillo y luego se giró bruscamente hacia el joven chino. –"me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"-dijo molesta con ambas manos sobre sus caderas

-"vine a ayudarte con la limpieza por si no te has dado cuenta"-dijo el apoyando sus manos en la parte superior del mango de la escoba

-"yo no te pedi en ningún momento que me ayudaras y no te preocupes, no necesito de tu ayuda. Ah… y sin más lo recuerdo, fue TU culpa de que me castigaran ayer"-continuo molesta

-"perdón, pero no me culpes de tu mala suerte ni de tu historial de la preparatoria"-contesto él con el mismo sarcasmo de las palabras de ella

-"¿Cómo te atreves?"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros dispuesto a cerrar la conversación en ese punto –"no te preocupes, el día de mañana no vendré a ayudarte… puedes disfrutar haciendo esto las dos semanas que restan"

-"eres un idiota"-murmuro Sakura comiéndose su enojo cogiendo de mala gana la mota de la pizarra para limpiarla _–"y yo que estaba tan contenta"-_pensó dando un largo suspiro

Sin querer, Sakura dejó escapar una delgada sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual opacó cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¿estás seguro?"-susurró la voz desde el otro lado del auricular

-"Me lo acabo de cruzar hace unos minutos"

La persona se mordió los labios tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al otro lado de la línea. –"Sabes lo que esto significa"

-"Por supuesto"

-"De acuerdo. Por favor, avísame si sucede algo"

-"Ok"

Y con ello, Eriol cortó la conversación ¿Por qué Sakura no le había avisado que Li estaba en Japón? Porque claramente ella sabía que estaba en su mismo salón. De todas maneras, en vez de un problema, probablemente sería bueno que él estuviera en Tomoeda… ¿o no? Sin dudarlo, estaba preocupado por su amiga.

Guardó el _Iphone_ en su bolsillo derecho dirigiéndose a las canchas, donde seguro ya lo estaban esperando el resto del equipo para entrenar.

Las horas habituales de clases transcurrieron sin ningún inconveniente. Shaoran miró hacia la chica de su costado. Sakura miraba atentamente la clase sin prestarle ninguna atención desde la mañana en que habían terminado de asear el salón no se habían dirigido si quiera la palabra. ¡Ni si quiera le había dicho gracias por su ayuda! Sakura se había vuelto una desagradecida.

Suspiró volviendo la mirada hacia su cuaderno –que estaba en blanco- probablemente sabía que él era el único culpable de que Sakura estuviera enojada con él –hasta el punto de odiarlo- y se lo había hecho saber, pero había llegado a Japón para arreglar las cosas con Sakura y no se iba a detener hasta hacerlo.

La campanada indicando el descanso se hizo escuchar dando por culminada la clase de Historia. El chino se volteó para ver si conseguía –con suerte- hablar con Kinomoto, pero una vez que la profesora salió por la puerta, Sakura corrió a toda prisa hacia la salida más cercana empujando a todo quien se cruzara en el camino.

Shaoran levantó una ceja observando la rapidez con la que corría la muchacha.

-"es muy veloz, ¿no?"

-"¿eh?"-preguntó mirando hacia adelante

Dos ojos castaños lo observaban con curiosidad –"digo, Sakura, es bastante rápida"-se apresuró a decir Rika al notar que el chino notaba su presencia –"Hola Li, soy Rika Sasaki, ¿me recuerdas?"

-"Si, claro"-sonrió Shaoran cordialmente

-"¿almuerzas con _nosotros_?"

-"¿_nosotros_?"-pensó Shaoran rápidamente mirando hacia ambos lados de Rika

-"Sí, estoy segura de que se alegraran de verte"

Shaoran la siguió no tenía ni la menor idea de a quienes se refería. Bajaron las escaleras y doblaron una esquina dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la preparatoria. De pronto notó como unos brazos se agitaban en el aire tratando de llamar su atención.

-"oh, justo a tiempo"-dijo ella acercándose a la mesa de la muchacha que agitaba los brazos

El joven chino observó con detenimiento, era una mesa donde habían tres personas: la primera, la chica que había estado agitando los brazos llamando su atención, era de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color sujetos en dos coletas con trenzas. La reconoció, era Chiharu Mihara, ella también era amiga del grupo de Sakura, seguidamente pasó su mirada a la otra jovencita con grandes gafas y cabello corto lacio… era… Yanahizawa… no recordaba su nombre, pero también era amiga de Sakura… finalmente el joven que estaba a su lado… ¡Yamazaki!

-"traigo un invitado"-dijo Rika sacando de su análisis a Shaoran –"¿lo recuerdan?"

Takashi Yamazaki amplió su sonrisa reconociendo a su amigo de la infancia –"¿Li, eres tú?"

Las demás chicas lo miraron con curiosidad. –"¡Sí! ¡Es Li!"-dijo Chiharu –"¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hace años que no sabíamos de ti!"

-"Cierto, creímos que estabas en China"-se giró Naoko Yanahizawa –"¿nos recuerdas?"-pregunto especialmente por la mirada de interrogación que le dirigía en ese momento el aludido

-"Claro"-dijo Shaoran al instante –"Yamazaki, Mihara, Yana…hizawa"-completó señalando a Naoko quien sonrió complacido

-"si, nos recuerda"-dijo divertido Yamazaki –"tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿eh, Li?"-seguidamente le puso un brazo encima como viejos amigos –"¿Qué es de tu vida?"

-"bueno yo…"-empezó Shaoran-"me quedare en Japón por un tiempo indefinido, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes

-"oh…"-dijeron Naoko y Chiharu al unísono

-"llegó aquí ayer"-comentó Rika –"pero no lo pude traer porque creo que estaba ocupado"-finalizó recordando la conversación con Sakura del día de ayer

-"cierto… ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?"-preguntó Chiharu

-"no lo sé"-dijo la aludida –"una vez que terminaron las clases salió corriendo del salón –"últimamente está más huraña de lo normal"-rió

-"si, tienes razón. La semana pasada estuvo bastante insoportable en los entrenamientos"-dijo Naoko –"supongo que es porque Hirahizawa juega mañana"

-"si, debe ser"-dijo casi sin pensar Chiharu –"es bueno verte Li. Hace tiempo que no vemos caras conocidas"

-"¿eh? ¿Por qué no están en el mismo salón?"-inquirió con curiosidad

Yamazaki amplió aún más su sonrisa –"Sabias que cuando regresaste a China hubo un gran terremoto donde se abrió la tierra y…"

-"¡Takashi Yamazaki!"-grito Chiharu cogiéndolo de una oreja –"¡tú no cambias…! El pobre Li esta desconcertado"

Shaoran tenía una clara GOTA sobre su cabeza… definitivamente habían cosas que no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

-"¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que nosotros fuimos a otra escuela secundaria… y al pasar a la preparatoria nos mandaron a otro salón"-respondió Chiharu –"la única que se quedó –y soportó- con Sakura fue Rika"

-"¡Jajaja!"-rio Rika –"no le hagas caso a Chiharu, todos aquí apreciamos a Sakura"-respondió rápidamente –"pero como te habrás podido dar cuenta, Sakura ha cambiado"

-"si, lo he notado"-dijo casi arrastrando las palabras recordando la discusión con la castaña en la mañana –"no es nada dulce"

-"definitivamente, esa sería una palabra que describiría a Sakura"-comentó Chiharu terminando su almuerzo –"salvo que se trate de Hirahizawa"

Los tres asintieron y Shaoran aumentó su curiosidad.

-"me cruce con Hirahizawa en la mañana, no sabía que había vuelto a Japón"-murmuró de mala gana Shaoran al recordar que había visto llegar a Sakura del brazo del inglés

-"fue hace años…"-dijo Rika –"cuando aún estábamos en la primaria"

-"¿y que fue de Dai..?"

Shaoran no pudo continuar dado que estaba sonando la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Rápidamente, los tres chicos se pararon dirigiéndose a sus actividades respectivas. Era martes, es decir, la tarde de actividades extracurriculares y clubes.

Rika se iba a clase de cocina, Chiharu y Naoko se iban al gimnasio al club de porristas, Yamazaki se quedó conversando con Li sobre su estadía en Japón.

-"¿sabes en que club te inscribirás Li? Es tu primera tarde de clases extracurriculares"

-"Aun no lo sé. Supongo que algo de deportes"

-"Yo estoy en el equipo de futbol… podrías probar suerte ahí… necesitamos un delantero… ¿Qué tal juegas?"

-"eh…"

Shaoran ya no pudo hablar dado que Yamazaki se encargó de hacer conversación durante todo el camino hacia el campo de futbol.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura bajó las escaleras con prontitud cogiendo la bolsa donde guardaba su almuerzo. Había quedado con Eriol encontrarse durante el descanso para almorzar juntos, lo más seguro es que estuviera en las canchas esperando por ella… ¿cierto?

Llegó jadeando hasta la cancha de básquet donde se encontró con uno de los compañeros de Eriol quien la saludo con un gesto. La ex _Card Captor_ miró hacia ambos lados sin ubicar al ojiazul. Estaría en los vestidores aún… era extraño, por lo general, Eriol era el primero en salir.

-"¿han visto a Eriol?"-pregunto a los chicos que estaban a un lado de la cancha almorzando

-"lo vimos hace un rato, Kinomoto…"

Sakura miró confundida… ¿habría ido a buscarla? Sacó su _Smartphone_ de su bolsillo, había un _whatsapp_ que no había revisado. Abrió el programita y ¡exacto! Había un mensaje de Eriol Hirahizawa.

_Perdón, Sakura. Hoy no podré almorzar contigo. Se me presentó algo._

_Te llamo luego._

¿Se le presentó algo? ¿Qué se le pudo haber presentado? ¿Te llamo luego? ¿A qué hora pensaba llamarla? ¿Dónde estaba?

Se le había ido el hambre por completo. Seguro era algo sobre el campeonato… si, seguramente eso... y no había podido avisarle más temprano. Semi convencida de lo anterior emprendió el camino hacia el gimnasio, faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara el receso y le tocaba entrenar con las porristas. Porque si de algo era buena Sakura Kinomoto, era en los deportes. Por ello había sido nombrada como la capitana de las porristas.

En el camino al gimnasio se encontró con Chiharu y Naoko quienes conversaban amenamente. Sakura no preguntó, las miró de reojo, realmente no prestaba atención a lo que decían ambas muchachas.

-"¿Qué opinas, Sakura?"-pregunto Chiharu mirando a la castaña

-"¿eh? Si está bien"-dijo casi mecánicamente –"bueno me adelantaré… nos vemos"

-"está más distraída que de lo de costumbre"-dijo Naoko

-"si, así parece… yo le pregunte que le había parecido el regreso de Li"

-"yo recuerdo que ellos se volvieron muy amigos antes de que el regresara a China…"

Las voces de ambas se perdieron para Sakura, quien caminaba casi a zancadas llegando a la entrada de los vestidores de mujeres. Abrió la puerta de los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme de porrista. Se cogió la cabeza con una mano. Estaba desconcertada. Donde estaba Eriol. Había algo en su interior que no la dejaba en paz. Esta semana había comenzado de lo más extraña.

Se armó la coleta tratando de disipar su frustración terminando de vestirse. Dio un suspiro, terminando de colocar todo en su lugar y salió hacia la parte interior del gimnasio. Tenía que ponerle mucho empeño. Solo faltaba un día para el partido y ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo de sí para animar a Eriol.

No muy lejos de ahí. En el campo de futbol, Yamazaki PRACTICAMENTE arrastraba a Shaoran a inscribirse en el equipo.

-"¡YAMAZAKI! ¡NO ENTIENDES UN NO!"

-"Pero Li… ya verás que te divertirás…"

Todos miraban con una gota… sobre sus cabezas. Li era literalmente empujado hacia la cancha de futbol por su compañero. De pronto, dos silbidos se hicieron presentes.

-"no vamos a obligar a nadie si no quiere estar en el equipo, Takashi"-se escuchó una voz desde el fondo –"además… si hace tanto alboroto, no debe ser un buen jugador"-terminó formándose una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios

-"Yoshimoto sensei"-dijeron los demás muchachos

A Shaoran no le gusto para nada el tono ni la sonrisa socarrona en los labios del profesor de educación física… prontamente el chino arrebató la pelota de los pies de uno de sus compañeros con una maniobra impecable dando una potente patada desde el medio campo hasta la portería tomando desprevenido al arquero que no pudo atajar el "Gol" de Shaoran.

Las chicas que jugaban vóley en la cancha contigua ahogaron un grito, para luego alabar a Shaoran, quien ahora tenía la sonrisa socarrona.

-"vaya, vaya. No está mal… ¡Practiquen!"-dio otro silbido dando por iniciado la práctica –"Li, entras como volante… ahora a jugar"

Shaoran bufó. No iba a permitir que nadie absolutamente nadie dudara de sus habilidades deportivas a la buena o a la mala.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_-"Los pasajeros del vuelo YAN número 3412, provenientes de Londres desembarcando por la puerta número 16. Los pasajeros…"_

Se podía escuchar en todos los altavoces del ala oeste del aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio. Avanzó a paso firme rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde terminaba el recorrido de los pasajeros internacionales después de haber pasado las aduanas. Realmente era una locura y todo había pasado tan rápido. Miró su reloj _ROLEX_, ya para esta hora habría terminado el receso y Sakura ya debería haber recibido su _whatsapp._

Bueno, pero ahí estaba él, en medio de un aeropuerto súper congestionado. Esperando solo por una persona.

La pequeña figura arrastró su maleta a través del corredor que daba hacia la puerta de salida, había sido un viaje apurado y largo, pero afortunadamente sin complicaciones. Habían pasado años desde que no pisaba tierra japonesa, estaba contenta pero a la vez preocupada.

Llegó hasta el final del corredor y se encontró con la persona que deseaba encontrarse.

-"hola Eriol"

-"hola Tomoyo, ha pasado tiempo"

Tomoyo Daidouji miró al aludido y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la cual fue correspondida por el caballero inglés que la miraba con interés.

Seguidamente, la ayudó con su equipaje y caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto más cercana. Tomoyo miraba con interés a su acompañante quien se había percatado de los ojos amatista que lo miraban.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-inquirió divertido

-"Nada. Es diferente verte en directo que vía _skype_"-sonrió

-"Si, tienes razón"-dijo dándole un cálido beso en los labios –"definitivamente no puedo hacer eso por _skype_"

Tomoyo se sonrojó correspondiéndole el beso. Había demasiado de que hablar… y definitivamente el tema de "_Sakura"_ iba a ser uno de ellos.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! No pude resistirme ni dejar de escribir el segundo capítulo… van apareciendo cada vez más personajes conocidos y se van abriendo cada vez más incógnitas... lo se lo se… pero todo se está enmarañando en mi cabeza y todo sucede por una razón…! Tomoyo apareció…. Si, ella era la persona con la que se comunicaba Eriol durante todo este tiempo, ya sabrán porque estuvo fuera de Japón por tanto tiempo y no sabíamos nada de ella… Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki también aparecieron O.o creyeron que me había olvidado de ellos, jaja y que la única sobreviviente era Rika? Y que vino a "arreglar" Shaoran a Japón? Por qué Sakura lo odia? Ya lo sabrán! Un poco más adelante !

Quisiera que me dijeran si les gusta el fanfic con sus enredos y todo..! Necesito sus opiniones! Y saber si alguien lo lee jajaja… espero que sí. Gracias! Hasta pronto!


	3. El día del campeonato

_**Oh! My lovely couple!**_

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**El día del campeonato**_

Ella tomo de su mano mientras salía del aeropuerto arrastrando la pequeña maleta a través del corredor de la salida. Eriol sostuvo la nívea mano de su acompañante dándole una cálida y galante sonrisa. Se sentía tan bien, no se veían hace meses y estar juntos les traía alegría.

El joven abrió la puerta del primer taxi que estaba aparcado en la puerta del aeropuerto de Narita para que la joven pudiera ingresar, mientras que el conductor se ofrecía a ayudarlo con el equipaje. Seguidamente, después de acomodarse en el asiento de atrás la miró. Era hermosa, se acercó a ella con la clara intención de acariciarle el rostro para luego darle un pequeño besos sobre sus labios, a la vez que el taxi emprendía su marcha.

-"lo siento por llegar sin avisar"-repuso Tomoyo recostada sobre el pecho de Eriol –"seguro ya no llegarás a tu practica"

-"no te preocupes, además los muchachos pueden practicar sin mí"-respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre los cabellos amatistas de ella –"no soy indispensable"

-"¿has perdido clases?"

-"Nop… menos mal que el profesor nos dio toda la semana libre para poder practicar, mañana es el último día del partido y todos están muy nerviosos porque ganemos"-le comentó aliviado

-"todos menos tú"-dijo ella conociendo a la perfección la expresión despreocupada de Eriol –"estas preocupado por otra cosa"

-"tú bien sabes porque es"-dijo separándose –"me conoces y te conozco, Tomoyo"

Tomoyo sólo sonrió. Apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano mirando hacia la ventana. Hacía muchos años que no había estado en Japón. Cerró los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido un casi año atrás.

Era una tarde lluviosa y nublada en Londres como era tan habitual para esos días. Se abrigó por completo colocándose una elegante chalina alrededor de su níveo cuello y cogió su paraguas. A penas abrió la puerta pudo notar como el frío calaba sus huesos, dando un suspiro –a pesar de los años no se acostumbraba al clima húmedo de la capital inglesa- se aventuró a dar el primer paso hacia la calle.

Estuvo caminando unas cuantas calles hasta que llegó a su destino. Una farmacia. Compró un par de medicamentos y salió de la misma. Casi nunca andaba sola por esa amplia ciudad, Londres le gustaba, pero era consciente de que también había sus riesgos, sobre todo para una adolescente japonesa de sólo 15 años.

Tomoyo siguió con paso apresurado cuando de repente un joven un poco mayor que ella se apareció en su camino, en un perfecto pero grotesco inglés intentó jalonearla hacia un callejón. No pudo gritar ya que sintió como otro sujeto se aparecía por detrás tapándole la boca, quiso morderlo pero le fue imposible puesto a que el ladronzuelo llevaba un guante de cuero. Entre ambos muchachos tenían la intención de llevarla hacia el callejón.

Súbitamente, el golpe fue rápido y certero. Tomoyo solamente vió como una cabeza azulada aparecía de _solo Dios sabe_ y derrumbaba al sujeto que estaba jaloneando de su frágil brazo. El otro sujeto sorprendido al ver a su compañero en el suelo la soltó, ella se hizo un ovillo en el suelo aun sintiendo como el miedo la invadía, ya no le importaba el frío o que la calle estuviera completamente mojada y su vestido completamente arrugado y sucio.

Al segundo siguiente, sintió como el sujeto que la había estado aprisionando sufria el mismo destino que el primero –el cual aún estaba inconsciente- Tomoyo abrió los ojos con las únicas ganas de salir huyendo del lugar. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

-"¿estás bien?"

Ella levantó la mirada amatista chocándose con otra mirada azul. Esos ojos… completamente reconocibles… ahora era quien le extendía una mano enguantada, la misma había que había golpeado a sus agresores segundos antes.

Tomoyo miró con avidez a su interlocutor –"¿Eriol? ¿Eriol Hirahizawa?"

El aludido no se inmutó mirando sorprendido a la adolescente –"Hola Tomoyo"-sonrió con coquetería que no pasó desapercibida por ella.

Y allí había nacido un sentimiento que había estado oculto durante tanto tiempo para ambos.

Tomoyo era hermosa, para Eriol era la criatura más bella que había pisado la Tierra, desde esa vez que la había rescatado de esos malhechores en una calle alejada de Londres se había envuelto por la magia de ella, como nunca antes le había pasado… y él que no creía en el amor a primera vista… bueno segunda vista.

-"me tienes hechizado"-murmuró mirándola en el presente –"eres hermosa"

Tomoyo se sonrojó por el comentario de su caballero inglés, el cual había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Eriol siempre había sido muy galante y muy detallista con ella, desde que habían iniciado su relación –a distancia- hacía ya casi 8 meses atrás.

-"¿en qué piensas, _milady_?"-sonrió divertido mirando a su novia

-"solo recordé el día que nos encontramos"

-"y el día en que te salvé"-dijo con galantería y algo de egocentrismo en su voz, los cuales Tomoyo conocía tan bien.

-"si, que me viste con el vestido empapado y sucio"-siguió ella –"el día en que te conquiste"-rió

-"y me tienes comiendo de tu mano"-dijo besando su mano con absoluta devoción –"desde ese día, eres mi princesa"

El taxi se detuvo y el conductor informó a ambos adolescentes que acababan de llegar al destino solicitado. Eriol se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que bajara Tomoyo, mientras que el taxista le daba la pequeña maleta que había estado guardada en la cajuela del taxi. Le dio una buena propina al conductor y el cual retiró a unos pocos segundos.

-"bienvenida a casa, princesa Tomoyo"-dijo abriendo la primera puerta de la residencia del embajador de Japón en Inglaterra

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura Kinomoto ingresó a los vestidores de muy mal humor –más de lo acostumbrado- empujando a todo quien se atravesara en su camino. Chiharu y Naoko comprendieron que algo extraño había pasado y que no era buena idea esperarla a que saliera, agradecían que ya casi fuera hora de salida de la preparatoria y tendrían una excusa para abandonar a Sakura.

Abrió el grifo de las regaderas. Eriol no la había llamado, había procurado tener el Smartphone cerca durante todo el entrenamiento y no se había comunicado con ella. Eso la exasperaba ¿Qué habría sido tan importante para Eriol para dejarla_ plantada_ a la hora del almuerzo? ¿Estaba en la preparatoria? ¿Habría salido? No sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme escolar y se dirigió a las canchas de básquet por si había algún rastro del peliazul.

Se apoyó en la malla de alambres acostumbrada, observó cómo unos cuantos jóvenes del equipo de Eriol practicaban aun el deporte pero no había rastro de su amigo. Tenía ganas de llamarlo y preguntarle donde estaba pero se había dicho a si misma que no lo haría y que esperaría su llamada, pero realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar esa incertidumbre.

Escuchó como el último timbre de la preparatoria indicaba que había finalizado la jornada escolar. Se recostó recordando cómo se había comenzado a enamorar de su mejor amigo Eriol Hirahizawa.

Eriol había regresado de Inglaterra un año después y se habían vuelto los mejores amigos. Ella era una niña inocente –y patética- según se auto describía. Habían pasado los años y poco a poco un sentimiento había nacido dentro de ella. Sonrió dejando escapar una lágrima perdida que caía por su mejilla, se sobó de mala gana con el puño ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? No estaba segura… pero ya hace un par de años, cuando Yukito se fue, y cuando…

Dos lágrimas.

Otra vez.

No. No, otra vez. Esta vez no.

Recordó lo que había estado conversando con Kero esa misma mañana.

_-"esta semana se lo diré. Le diré a Eriol que me gusta"_

Ahora sentía que había una abismo entre ella y lo que había afirmado esa misma mañana. Ella sabía que Eriol siempre había sido todo un conquistador con las féminas y ella no había sido la excepción, por supuesto. Dado su carácter despreocupado pero inteligente, astuto, burlesco y sobre todo con unos ojos azules espectaculares –lo que le provocaba que su corazón se acelerara como si estuviera en una maratón- la había conquistado.

Allí, estaba ella. La tonta, sarcástica, inocente, Sakura. Era la única adolescente de 16 años que conocía que aún no le habían dado su primer beso… ¡Inclusive Naoko estuvo saliendo con un chico de su secundaria hasta hace poco…! Le parecía increíble, pero siempre la gente le había visto la cara de tonta, excepto Eriol.

Claro, Eriol nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño. No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. "_Juntos pero no revueltos_"–pensó dando un corto suspiro nostálgico.

Sakura conocía que su príncipe inglés, tenía un peligroso historial de conquistas desde la secundaria, había salido con varias chicas de su clase y de clase superiores, pero nunca le había conocido novia, es por ello que siempre guardaba esa esperanza en su interior. Pero sabía que había un obstáculo, no importaba cuanto se esfuerce, él siempre la iba a ver como una buena amiga. Como cuando de niños siempre la probaba para saber si era digna de recibir las _Clow Cards,_ ahora _Sakura Cards. _Como siempre, ignoraba esa parte de ella para poder guardar esa esperanza. Era cierto, Eriol no había salido con nadie –excepto con la castaña- aproximadamente hace un año, su ranking de conquistas había bajado hasta volverse nula. Los rumores decían que había conseguido novia o estaba saliendo con alguien formalmente.

Pero Sakura, sabían que eran rumores solamente. Ella procuraba sacarle alguna información al peliazul, pero nunca le había confirmado _o negado_ nada. Estaba segura que a estas alturas ella sabría algo… no por algo era _su mejor amiga._

Se frotó los ojos una vez más revisando su Smartphone por centésima vez. Nada. El reloj ya marcaba claramente las 4 de la tarde, había estado reflexionando aproximadamente una hora, se volteó a ver la cancha de básquet no había nadie. Al parecer se habían retirado a practicar al gimnasio ahora que las actividades extracurrilares habían cesado.

Así, agachada como estaba no sintió como un balón iba en su dirección… dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Súbitamente, todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¡¿Qué le diste en la cabeza?!"

Se escuchó un gritito desde la biblioteca a los que todas las personas que estaban dentro de ella se voltearon a mirarla dando un prominente _"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"._ Chiharu Mihara se sonrojó notablemente guardando sus cosas con rapidez, puesto a que la bibliotecaria la miraba con muy mala gana señalando el cartel que decía "Prohibido celulares"

La muchacha se alejó con paso ligero sintiendo las miradas acusadoras de los 5 estudiantes que estaban dentro de la biblioteca.

-"¿Chiharu?"

Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea a Yamazaki –"¿vendrás? ¿Sigues en la biblioteca?"

-"como te explico que me acaban de desalojar por tu culpa"-repuso ella terminándose de acomodar en la puerta –"¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Sakura?"

-"estamos en la enfermería…"-dijo Takashi –"fue un accidente, lo juro…"

-"Ok, a mí no me debes ninguna explicación… voy para allá"

El muchacho cortó la comunicación sintiéndose un poco más aliviado mientras iba hacia la maquina dispensadora que había en uno de los pasillos.

-"Gracias Li, no sé qué hubiera pasado si es que no me hubieras ayudado con Sakura"-repuso Yamazaki ingresando una moneda de 100 yenes en la máquina para sacar un refresco –"¿sigue inconsciente?"

-"aparentemente si"-bufó Shaoran –"la enfermera dice que el golpe fue bastante potente para dejarla inconsciente"

Yamazaki cogió su bebida con fuerza sintiéndose claramente apenado –"no sabía que había alguien en las canchas… realmente perdí el control del balón… yo…"

-"no te preocupes, fue un accidente"-dijo el chino dándole una palmada en el hombro –"yo tampoco la había visto… a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado. Estoy seguro que Sa… Kinomoto lo entenderá"-suspiró mirando hacia adentro de la biblioteca a la chica dormir

-"Si, eso espero… espero que no sea nada grave tampoco"

-"Anda, la enfermera solo dijo que fue un golpe"

Prontamente, se escucharon los pasos apresurados de Chiharu quien corría por el corredor que terminaba con la enfermería –"¡Takashi! ¡Li!"

-"¡Chiharu!"

-"¿Ya despertó? ¿Cómo está?"-preguntó aun jadeando la muchacha a la que la enfermera que estaba más cerca a la puerta la miró mal indicándole que debería hablar más bajo. Dos veces en el día, quien lo hubiera creído. Rodó los ojos.

-"sigue inconsciente"-se apresuró a decir Yamazaki –"estamos preocupados. Como ya terminaron las clases, sería bueno que la lleváramos a su casa… ¿o esperamos a que despierte?"

-"si están hablando de la señorita Kinomoto, ya solo está durmiendo"-repuso la misma enfermera –"pueden llevarla a casa… si desean, sería más cómodo para ella"

-"bien, entonces la llevaremos"-dijo Chiharu –"necesitaremos de un taxi… Yamazaki pide un taxi, llegara dentro de 15 minutos y…"

-"yo la llevaré"

Chiharu y Takashi se voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz. Shaoran se aclaró una vez más la voz –"no tengo problema en cargarla una vez más, además su casa está cerca"

Yamazaki quería protestar, pero la mano de Chiharu lo interrumpió –"Está bien, Li. Por favor, nos avisas si hay algún problema. Gracias"

Shaoran solo asintió y avanzó hacia la enfermería, colocando a Sakura en su espalda.

-"ocúpense del papeleo"-les indicó saliendo de la biblioteca

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, Yamazaki quien se había quedado con ganas de protestar miró a su novia con un signo de interrogación por primera vez –"¿Por qué dejaste que Li llevara a Sakura? ¡Era mi responsabilidad Chiharu!"

-"Porque entendí la mirada de Li…"-cortó –"bah… no entenderías… vamos a hablar con la enfermera y a recoger el permiso de salida"

-"¿eh?"

-"¡Vamos que no tenemos toda la tarde, aún tengo que llegar a mi casa a terminar mi informe!"-exclamó jalando de la manga de su novio, a lo que la enfermera otra vez la miró mal.

-"_eres un monstruo. Siempre me vas a dar problemas_"-pensaba en esos momentos Shaoran ya fuera de la preparatoria camino a la casa de Sakura –"_de niña no eras tan problemática. Bueno si"_

Rió recordando el primer encuentro y su rivalidad con Yukito Tsukishiro, los primeros días que estuvo en Japón al intentar capturar las _Clow Cards_. Y luego, poco a poco fue enamorándose de la pequeña niña japonesa que empezó como su rival.

-"si tan solo pudieras escucharme un momento y poder hablar contigo… Sakura"-murmuró acomodando su mochila para no tratar de incomodarla

-"Eriol"-dijo ella entre sueños

A Shaoran no le sorprendía, de hecho lo sospechaba. Así que Sakura sentía algo por su compañero inglés y reencarnación de Lead Clow, bueno después de haber estado junto con ella era lo más normal que algo así pasaría. Dio una sonrisa irónica. Es decir, siempre le había caído mal Hirahizawa desde antes de saber que era la reencarnación de su antepasado porque desde niño había pensado que se podría aparecer un sentimiento oculto por parte de Sakura o del mismo Eriol.

No dijo nada más y siguió caminando, sintiendo la respiración de Sakura.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y llegaron a su casa. No sabía con quién –recordando lo bien que se llevaba con el hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya- o si había alguien adentro. Así que se aventuró a tocar el timbre.

Nada.

Se asomó si había alguna actividad. Nada. Al parecer no había ningún rastro de alguien adentro. Se inclinó para bajar a Sakura de su espalda y preguntarle si tenía la llave de su casa.

Estaba con el cabello alborotado, los ojos cerrados y un notable chinchón comenzaba a formarse en su frente. Era bonita, siempre lo había sido.

-"Sak…"-dijo Shaoran atreviéndose a tocar una mejilla de la chica, pasando por sus labios mirando como sus espesas pestañas se encontraban cerradas. Si, aun le gustaba. Inclinó su cuerpo un poco más hasta que…

-"¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shaoran se quedó impávido por algunos segundos… esa voz era…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoyo se empezó a acomodar en una de las habitaciones de la lujosa mansión de los Hirahizawa. No había traído mucho equipaje consigo, así que fue fácil ubicarse. Esa mansión era muy parecida a la que había compartido con su madre hacia unos años atrás ¡Cierto! ¡Tenía que avisarle a su madre que había llegado!

Encendió su _iPad_ conectándose rápidamente a internet, abrió su cuenta de correo para escribir un mensaje nuevo.

_-"¿Qué le escribo?"-_pensó colocando el _email_ de Sonomi Daidouji

Tecleó rápidamente en el teclado táctil de la pantalla

_-"seguro querrá saber cómo esta Eriol… será bueno escribir solo lo necesario"-_siguió pensando en un corto mensaje

Enviar.

Suspiró. No sabía desde cuándo se había descontrolado todo saliendo de sus manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido contacto con Sakura. Y mucho menos sabía cómo iba a tomar la relación entre ella y Eriol.

Porque para Eriol y Tomoyo era claro que la castaña se había enamorado de él con los años. Era por una de esas razones que no podía comunicarse abiertamente con su antigua mejor amiga. No sabía cómo decirle.

Era una discusión siempre inconclusa con su actual novio.

Hace un par de meses en una de sus tantas conversaciones vía _Skype, _salió a la luz la primera conversación con Sakura. Eriol siempre le había evitado el tema cuando ella quería saber su _email_ o su número telefónico sin ninguna explicación. Lo que la tenía intranquila. No le gustaba que Eriol le ocultase cosas.

-"Eriol. Deseo que me hables de Sakura"-sentenció a través de la pantalla

-"Tomoyo, ya hemos hablado de esto"

-"Estoy intranquila. Dame una buena razón para que no me pueda conectar con ella. Lo necesito. La extraño"

Eriol se mantuvo en silencio –"ella también te extraña. Aunque ya no te menciona como antes solía hacerlo"

-"Con más razón, Eriol. Necesito hablar con ella. Necesito explicarle"

-"Tomoyo. Yo te hubiera dado el contacto de Sakura en otras circunstancias, pero…"

-"Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te impide decirle que mantienes contacto conmigo?"

-"Sakura está enamorada de mí"

Ok… no era algo que se lo esperara en ese momento. Ahora todo tenía sentido, se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos que Eriol pudo claramente observar. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un instante notablemente incómodo.

-"¿Có… cómo lo sabes? Puedes haberte equivocado, de repente…"

-"¿Crees que me equivoco? Los sentimientos de Sakura son totalmente claros para mí. Inclusive se ha intentado declarar un par de veces"-suspiró –"las que he podido evitar. Ella es mi amiga y no quiero hacerle daño"

Tomoyo enmudeció sabía que Eriol tenía razón. Era astuto e igual de observador que ella. Si Eriol lo decía, era porque era verdad.

-"pe… pero entonces, podemos fingir que somos amigos y que nos encontramos de casualidad en Inglaterra…"

-"lo siento, pero no voy a mentir a nadie que estoy contigo… llegará el momento en que le diga a Sakura la verdad… aun no sé cuándo, pero…"

-"¡No! ¡No lo hagas!"-gritó la amatista a través de la pantalla –"ella no podría soportar otra decepción. Por favor, tú sabes mejor que yo. No lo hagas"

Hubo otro instante de silencio. Hasta que Eriol habló –"Ya es tarde, es mejor ir a descansar. Mañana tengo entrenamiento"

Tomoyo sintió como un crudo sentimiento la invadía… quería comunicarse con Sakura, pero realmente cuando llegara el momento de confrontarla… no sabría cómo debería actuar o decirle… conocía a Sakura tan bien como la palma de sus manos. A estas alturas debería pensar que todos la habían abandonado. Inclusive ella.

Trago la pena que sentía mientras que asentía a través del _Skype _–"Buenas noches, Eriol"

-"Buenas noches, princesa. Te amo"

La amatista sonrió mientras recordaba esa amarga charla, desde ahí no le había preguntado nada a Eriol sobre Sakura. Pero ella sabía que su estadía en Japón significaba reencontrarse con Sakura, después de todo, para eso estaba ahí. Cueste lo que cueste.

En una habitación contigua a la suya, se encontraba Eriol. Terminaba de realizar su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Había telefoneado a uno de sus compañeros de básquet informándole sobre los últimos arreglos para el partido de mañana comprometiéndose asistir muy temprano a la preparatoria para practicar por última vez.

Miró su reloj, eran casi las 8 de la noche –hora a la que siempre lo llamaba Sakura- se acordó que no le había devuelto la llamada, justo cuando iba a coger su _iPhone_ para llamarla en su pantalla salió la imagen de Sakura dándole a entender que había una llamada entrante.

-"¿Aló?"

-"¿Eriol? ¿Eriol, eres tú?"-dijo al otro lado de la línea a la castaña

-"Hola Sakura, perdón por no llamarte, tuve un día agitado"

Sakura no dijo nada por unos segundos –"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te espere para almorzar… pudiste comer lo que te preparé?"

-"eh… si estaba delicioso"-mintió rápidamente observando que en su mochila aún estaba la caja de almuerzo de Sakura, la cual no pudo comer debido a la llamada de improviso que recibió de Tomoyo quien le decía que acababa de llegar a Tokio.

-"¿ah sí?"-dijo ella dubitativa –"¿Qué te gustó más?"

-"los _tamagoyaki_"-dijo con seguridad. Sabía que a Sakura le encantaban y que por ende no podían faltar en su caja de almuerzo.

Sakura sonrió con complacencia al otro lado –"qué bueno que te haya gustado"

Uff... Había pasado la prueba.

-"así que mañana es el gran día"

-"si, todos estamos muy nerviosos"-mintió nuevamente –"¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Con quién almorzaste?"

-"ah… con las chicas…"-ahora era ella quien mentía. No quería decirle que no almorzó absolutamente nada por su culpa

-"qué bueno…"

-"no sabes lo que me pasó…"-suspiró, a lo que Eriol prestó más atención –"¡Alguien me lanzó una pelota de futbol contra la cabeza!"

-"¿en serio?"-sonrió divertido

-"¡Sí! ¡Tengo un enorme chinchón en la frente! ¡Espero que baje para mañana!"-siguió gritando enfadada –"creo que esa persona me vino a dejar a mi casa, porque no recuerdo como llegué aquí"

-"y… ¿Keroberus sabe algo?"-sonrió para si

-"no, solo me dijo que tocaron el timbre, fue allí cuando me desperté"-repuso aun enfadada –"cuando lo atrapee…. Me conocerá… ¡Oh, Eriol! ¡De verdad espero que me baje el chinchón para mañana…! ¡Mañana es el gran día!"

-"si, lo sé. Descuida, estoy seguro que para mañana ya desapareció"-siguió divertido, prontamente se dio cuenta de una presencia en la habitación –"Sakura, disculpa, pero me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana ¿sí? Cuídate, buenas noches"

-"pe…"

Sakura no pudo decir nada más… ni si quiera le dio la oportunidad de despedirse y mucho menos poderle _interrogar_ sobre sus actividades en el día, puesto a que Eriol acababa de cortarle. Era extraño. Nunca, nunca le había cortado, por lo general esperaba que ella le diera las buenas noches también. Como una pareja de enamorados.

Sólo que había un detalle, ella siempre era la que lo llamaba.

Siempre, todos los días a la misma hora.

-"¿Era Sakura?"-preguntó Tomoyo mirando claramente a Eriol –"perdón, la puerta estaba abierta así que…"

-"no te preocupes. Y si, si era Sakura"

La amatista bajó los ojos disimulando su incomodidad. Apreciaba a Sakura, de verdad que sí, pero también sabía que estaba interesada en su novio. –"¿todos los días te llama?"

Eriol asintió –"a la misma hora"

-"comprendo"-repuso –"tenemos que hablar sobre ella"

-"lo sé"-dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas –"Sabes, estoy contento de que estés aquí"-terminó sobando una mano de ella con sus mejillas a lo que Tomoyo sintió como un respingo

-"Eriol…"

-"Hablaremos después de cenar. Te lo prometo"

Dicho esto, la joven abandonó la habitación de su novio con una mirada nostálgica y preocupada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sonó su despertador una hora antes de lo acostumbrado. Se había olvidado de reprogramarlo desde el día anterior. Sakura abrió un ojo y se dio media vuelta… quería seguir durmiendo.

De pronto, se levantó rápidamente ¡Era el día del campeonato! No podía quedarse dormida… y también tenía que ir a hacer el servicio a la escuela… pero lo más importante era que _tal vez _Eriol iría más temprano… podría encontrarlo y preguntarle lo pendiente de la noche anterior ¡Era un excelente plan!

Recordó que el día anterior… alguien le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se miró rápidamente en el espejo y noto que el chinchón había bajado –las hierbas que le había colocado Fujitaka la noche anterior habían resultado- lo podría ocultar con un poco de maquillaje y no se notaría en lo absoluto.

Todo el ruido que había provocado para dirigirse al cuarto de baño había provocado que Kero mirara hacia la castaña con curiosidad. No le había dicho nada, pero estaba casi convencido en un 99% que el muchacho que vio a duras penas ayer era Li Shaoran, o "el mocoso" como lo solía llamar.

Había sentido su presencia… pero lo más importante… ¡¿Qué diantres le estaba haciendo a Sakurita en la puerta de su casa?! Y… ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba en Tomoeda?! Sobre todo después de tanto tiempo… ahí había gato encerrado. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Sakura había estado tan rara estos días.

Al oir su grito, el joven chino había prácticamente huido de la casa de los Kinomoto con paso veloz, lo que no importo a Kero al ver a Sakura tendida en el suelo y con un chinchón en la cabeza. A duras penas pudo arrastrarla a la casa, mientras que sentía que su _Card Master _despertaba de un letargo.

-"¿Sakura?"-preguntó Kero débilmente cuando la chica se reincorporaba cogiendo la parte del chinchón dando algunos quejidos.

-"Kero… ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy?"

-"en casa Sakurita… ¡qué bueno que estas bien!"

-"¡¿cómo llegue aquí?! Recuerdo que estaba en el campo de básquet y… ¡todo se volvió negro!"

-"uhmm"-el pequeño guardián dudó por un segundo –"no lo sé… cuando baje estabas inconsciente en la puerta de la casa… hace unos segundos. Supongo que _alguien_ te trajo hasta aquí"

-"¿alguien?"-dudó Sakura

-"¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser?"

La joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –"pero cuando lo encuentre… querrá desaparecer de esta tierra"-murmuró enfadada observando como el pronunciado chinchón se hacía visible. Seguía medio aturdida subiendo las escaleras.

Kero volvió al presente dándose cuenta que Sakura ya terminaba de ponerse el uniforme y bajaba a toda velocidad –saludando a su padre en las escaleras- y saliendo rápidamente dando un claro portazo ¿Por qué "el mocoso" estaba en Tomoeda? ¿Por qué Sakura le había ocultado esa información? ¿Habría algo más que le estaba ocultando?

Sakura aminoró su paso después de prácticamente correr la mitad del trayecto desde su casa hasta la preparatoria. Había determinado llegar más temprano para darle el alcance a Eriol. Jadeó un poco sintiendo el peso de su mochila a cuestas y se relajó un pequeño segundo.

Prontamente vió una conocida limosina llegar a la puerta de la preparatoria ¡Genial! ¡Era Eriol! Dio un suspiro esperando a que el peliazul saliera de la misma ya que comúnmente la limosina de Eriol se quedaba en la puerta, sin embargo, algo pasó después de unos segundos el lujoso vehículo ingresaba al instituto… ¿Qué raro? Volvió a apresurar el paso para seguirlo.

Al caminar unos cuantos metros de la entrada pudo ver como la limosina se aparcaba cerca a la entrada del gimnasio que era donde se llevaría el magno evento ese día. Finalmente, observo como su amigo inglés sacaba algunas bolsas con uniformes deportivos de la unidad –comprendió que esa era la razón por la que había ingresado-

-"¡Eriol!"-gritó la joven acercándose

Eriol palideció de repente al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura… -"buenos días… Sakura… ¿tan temprano?"

-"Si… ayer… necesito hablar contigo"-casi murmuró sonrojándose levemente aun a unos cuantos metros de él

Al instante, ella sintió como una fuerte mano agarraba parte de su brazo con cierta dureza.

-"¡¿pero qué?!"-exclamo mirando fugazmente a su opresor

Shaoran Li llegaba jadeante –al parecer había corrido la maratón de su vida- y sostenía con cierta ferocidad el brazo de Sakura –"primero debo hablar contigo"

-"¡_Shaoran_!"-pensó Sakura con asombro –"¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Suéltame Li!"-forcejeó

El chico inglés miraba con sorpresa la escena ante sus ojos. Li había aparecido de _solo Dios sabe donde _y estaba que forcejeaba con Sakura aprisionándola del brazo. No sabía si ayudar a Sakura o si…

-"¡Esto no es tu asunto! ¡Yo no quiero saber nada de ti!"-gritaba la castaña aun intentando zafarse del chino –"¡eres despreciable! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!"

Menos mal que no había casi nadie en ese momento debido a que faltaba un poco más de media hora para que empiecen las clases. Eriol se acercó a la pareja intentando poner orden finalmente.

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

-"¡Déjame!"

Shaoran la soltó al notar la mirada de curiosidad y de reproche de Hirahizawa. Se formó un silencio incómodo al instante de que Sakura se resguardaba tras Eriol –"Dile la verdad, Hirahizawa"

-"¿Ver… verdad? ¿Qué verdad? ¿Eriol?"-dijo Sakura con sorpresa

Eriol Hirahizawa miró sorprendido a Li, adivinando casi al instante de que "verdad" se refería. Palideció un poco mirando hacia la limosina aparcada aun en la puerta del gimnasio. Suspiró.

-"Sakura, veras… yo…"

Los tres jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que unos ruidos venían desde la limosina. Había otra persona dentro que había estado escuchando la conversación…

-"Sakura, Eriol no tiene que darte explicaciones. Las explicaciones te las daré yo"-sentenció Tomoyo descendiendo de la limosina.

La amatista observó entre alegría y nostalgia la silueta de que en algún momento fue su mejor amiga se había convertido en una muchacha joven y bella. Sonrió, quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero antes de eso, tenía que explicarle todo lo que había pasado en su vida, especialmente: Eriol.

Sakura sentía como enmudecía de la impresión de todas las personas que hubiera esperado que descendieran de la limosina no se esperaba a Tomoyo Daidouji. Se cubrió la boca con una mano sintiendo como empezaba a perder el equilibrio, conteniendo las ganas de llorar pues su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Definitivamente, esa semana era demasiado complicada. Mucho pensaba ella. Nunca pensó que todo empezaría con un lunes que justo daba inicio a la primavera. Si, primavera para los demás… para ella todos era un claro e indefinido invierno.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Ohhhhhhhhhh terminé por fin este capítulo… que solo he tenido oportunidad de avanzar en el trabajo u_u… bueno, las cosas se van complicando a manera que escribo y no lo puedo evitar! Me gusta lo complicado… siento la demora, sé que me demoré casi dos semanas en actualizar, pero entre el trabajo, el post grado, el enamorado y cuestiones familiares… y bueno mi laptop que –al parecer- está en muere x_x se me complica la vida… pero me gusta el fic… ya más o menos tengo pensado que serán 6 capítulos a lo mucho… difícil semana para nuestra protagonista no? Se encontró con dos personas que no veía hace un montón de tiempo en la misma semana, en el mismo lugar, en la misma preparatoria… la relación entre Eriol y Tomoyo también es complicada… jaja creo que el nombre del capítulo debió ser "Complicaciones" ojala que les haya gustado… veo que tiene bastantes hits… me alegro mucho que los amables lectores de ffnet lo estén leyendo, escribo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. En especial a **Alex Cheshire** quien escribió el primer review a la historia. Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste y que sigas más intrigada ;)!

Ya nos los aburro más con mis cosas… procuraré actualizar semanalmente –lo intentaré! Un abrazo!

Lime


End file.
